deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai96/Nathan Drake vs Rick O'Connell
Nathan Drake: The Treasure Hunter who fought through Pirates, Mercenaries, Private Militaries, and Agents of Katherine Marlowe even cursed humans turned into strange creatures to find El Dorado, The Cintamani Stone in Shangri-La, and the "Atlantis of the Sands". VS. Rick O'Connell The former French Foreign Legion Corporal turned Colonel who became a Archaeologist Adventurer after his Legion was killed and helped a women named Evelyn and other expeditions battle the Mummy bent on revenge Imhotep later battling him a second time and even took on the First Emperor of China Emperor Han and his army of Clay soldiers. WHO IS DEADLIEST! '' '' Battle Notes 5 vs 5 Nathan, Sully, and 3 Treasure Hunters vs Rick, Ardeth Bay, and 3 Medjai Battleground and Info *Hamunaptra: Nathan, Sully, and the 3 Treasure Hunters with them are their becasue they heard of big treasure in the ruins. Rick along with Ardeth and the 3 Medjai will try to prevent themfrom entering the ruins so they don't accidentally bring back Imhotep. X-Factors Nathan/Rick 85 Training 93 Edge Rick: Rick has the French Foreign Legion Training. Sully helped Train Nathan but not the training theat Rick had. 95 Combat Experience 94 Edge Nathan: While both have fought both regular enemies and non-human enemies. *When it comes to the mortal Enemies Nathan has faced pirates, well trained mercenaries, a private miltary army led by a Serbian War Criminal and was probably Drake's toughest enemy since he had drinken from the resin pool giving him near immortality, and the well trained Agents of Katherine Marlowe. Rick has fought Tuareg Warriors, unarmed people under Imhoteps control, a Cult group and the Chinese Army. *When it comes to the Non-Human Enemies Drake had fought the Descendents the cursed Spanish Colonists who had been cursed by the El Dorado statue, and The Guardians of Shangri-La (The Djinn in Uncharted 3 don't count as they were just dream creatures). Rick fought against the imortal Imhotep two times, Imhotep's priest, The Scorpion King, and Emperor Han and his Clay Army. The Clay army was easy since they were made of Clay and weren't immortal as the Emperor was. So Rick has fought 3 Immortal guys and defeated them. Nathan had faced thousands of Descendents and Guardians. 93 Physicality 84 Edge Nathan: Both are fit men but Nathan has benn able to traverse the jungles and the desert and has incredible climbing skills which Rick could not match. 95 Hand-to-Hand Combat 90 Edge Nathan: Nathan has shown his expertise in Hand-to-Hand combat being able to take on many foes without the use of guns. 95 Intuition 95 Edge Nathan: Both have a well understanding of the many different Firearms 0 Terrain Familiarity 97 Edge Rick: '''Rick knows the layout of the Ruins of Hamunaptra Personal Edge: I give my Vote to Nathan Drake. While he doesn't have the training or terrain familiarity. He has more combat experience against guys like Rick since he has faced well trained enemies before, has better hand-to-hand combat, and thanks to his amazing climbing skills he will be able to use the Ruins to his advantage such as climbing a ruin and using it as a sniper like position. Also because he has the much better Long Range Weapons. '''The Battle Rick: x5 Nathan: x5 In the Ruins of Hamunaptra the famous Treasure Hunter Nathan Drake and his pal Sully along with a fellow Treasure Hunter are digging around looking for the entrance to the ruins. Meanwhile two more Treasure Hunter friends of Nathan are outside on the lookout for trouble. Nearby Rick O'Connell along with his Medjai friend Ardeth Bay and 3 more Medjai are watching the events at the Ruins. "Yep these guys are definitely treasure hunters" Rick says "Foolish treasure hunters who don't know what they might unleashed." Ardeth says "We must stop them before they can release Imhotep." Ardeth says "Yeah your right" Rick says The two treasure hunter guards are minding their own buisness when all of a sudden a shot rangs out behind one of the hunters and they see a bullet hole in the wall. The treasure hunters look up to see Rick along with Ardeth and the Medjai coming towards them wielding Tommy's, and Sten's. The Treasure Hunters armed with M4 and a KAL-7 return fire. Nathan, Sully and the other treasure hunter hear the commotion and head to help out their fellow treasure hunters. Nathan and the others join in the fight with Nathan grabbing a M4, Sully taking out his Wes-44, and the other treasure hunter grabbing a KAL-7. Nathan takes aim with the M4 and fires striking one of the Medjai Rick moves close and fires his Sten killing one of the treasure hunters Nathan yells at the others to fall back into the ruins and so Sully and the other trasure hunters retreat but Ardeth firs his Thompson and fulls one of the treasure hunters full of lead Sully returns fire with his Wes-44 and kills another Medjai . Rick, Ardeth and the last Medjai enter the ruins and cautiously move through it. Behind a pillar one of the last treasure hunters waits with a SAS-12, when the Medjai gets to close the treasure hunter jumps out and blows the Medjai back but Rick with his Winchester Model 1887 Shotgun drawn retuns fire and sends the treasure hunter flying back as well . Nathan with his Beretta 92FS and Sully with a KAL-7 fire at Ardeth and Rick but the two duck and get to cover and exchange fire. Rick and Ardeth both run out of ammo with their guns and while Rick takes out his Peacemaker, he hands Ardeth his M1911 and the two pop up to return fire but find Nathan and Sully gone. Nathan and Sully have begun climbing the ruins to try and get a position on Rick and Ardeth and both are able to reach the top of their pillars. Unfortunetly they don't see Rick or Ardeth all of a sudden a snap shot is heard near Nathan and they turn to see Rick and Ardeth behind them firing and they return fire. Sully fires the KAL-7 and his able to strike Ardeth . "ARDETH!!!!" Rick yells Rick fires a shot at Sully and Sully flinches and falss off the pillar to the ground "SULLY!!!" Nathan yells Rick shoots the final round of his Peacemaker which hits a weak spot and the pillar falls down and Nathan rolls off of it on to Rick. Rick kicks of Nathan and gets up and puches Nathan in the face while he is down. Nathan retaliates with a left hook to Rick's face and he quickly gets up but Rick recovers and the two engage in a Hand-to-Hand combat. Rick tries to punch Drake in the face but Nathan ducks down and follows with a uppercut to Rick's chin who staggers back and then as Nathan tries to puch Rick, Rick moves to the side grabs Nathan's arm and flips him over and kicks Nathan in the stomch. Nathan yells in pain but quickly rolls out of the way as Rick tries to step on his face and then kicks Rick's foot making him fall. Both get up at the same time, grab each other, and then head butt each other. Both fall down in pain and cover their heads in pain. They both get up to resume but just then a click noise is heard and Rick turns around to see Sully with his Wes-44. "Ready to give up old man?" Nathan asks Rick "You guys don't know what you are doing" Rick says "Sure we do we are looking for treasure" Nathan replies "Listen I was here a long tim ago looking for treasure but found something that wasn't good" Rick says "Don't worry I don't know what this bad thing is but I'm sure me and my friend over there with the gun can handle it. We handle stuff like this all the time" Nathan says "Fine I will let you go this thing isn't worth dying for especially when I have a wife and son but one thing. If you need me you can find me at the nearby city." Rick says Rick then walks off and Sully puts away his Wes-44 and walks to Nathan. "What do you think that guys talking about?" Sully asks "I don't know but one question Sully how did you survive that gunshot?" Nathan asks Sully reaches in his pocket and pulls out Drake's journal that now has two bullet holes in it. "Looks like old Sir Francis Drake came through again" Sully says Nathan laughs and he and Sully walk into the ruins to search for the treasure. Winner: Nathan Drake Epilouge Nathan and Drake enter the ruins and find a lot of treasure and even find a ''strange ''book. "Hey Sully get a load of this" Drake says and tosses the book at Sully "Huh nice book let's see what it says" Sully says Sully opens the book to a page and reads something from it. Next thing they know a rumble shakes up the tome they are in and they hear a strange roar or yell. "What was that?" Sully asks "I don't know Sully" Nathan replies Just then they look up to see a zombie looking huminoid staring at them. The strange huminoid is the evil foe that Rick O'Connell had fought many years ago Imhotep. Imhotep roars at Nathan and Sully who take out their 92F and Wes-44 and fire at Imhotep only to their horror see Imhotep regenerate his body from the gunshots. "Hey Nate I say we get out of here and find that fellow we fought" Sully says "Yeah I'm with you on that" Nathan says Nathan and Sully quickly start running to the entrance. As soon as they get to the entrance already waiting for them their is Rick O'Connell. "So you guys need anything?" Rick asks Battle out of 5,000 Nathan/Rick 2,674-2,326 Weapon Stats Beretta 92FS 30%-70% Colt M1911 Wes-44 55%-45% Colt 1873 Single Action Army "Peacemaker" SAS-12 50%-50% Winchester Model 1887 M4 79%-21% Thompson M1928 KAL-7 79%-21% Sten MkII Expert's Opinion: While Rick had more training and knew the terrain of the Ruins. Nathan had more experience, was much more better in Hand-to-Hand combat and his amazing climbing abilities helped him "climb" his way to victory. Category:Blog posts